


I'm all you have left, dear

by dopeaf



Series: Little girls' lovely childhoods [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Parenting, Extremely Underage, F/M, Groping, Incest, Large Cock, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Mental Instability, Molestation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Groping, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Perversion, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Assault, Size Difference, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopeaf/pseuds/dopeaf
Summary: Peter never cared about his family members.What made him change his mind, then?





	I'm all you have left, dear

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, for your own sanity, stay away from these fucked up stuffs if it's too much for you judging from the tags.

You see, almost every father loves his daughter.

Peter just has a different kind of loving from those normies, and he knows he's not the only one. 

His daughter, Ana, is 7. In his eyes she's the most desirable child. Her body is petite, a bit chubby but delectable. Her long black hair is thick and her lips is pink and ripe. Simply put, she's beautiful.

He knows she got it from her daddy. Peter was a playboy in his prime. But his family made him settle down to a stranger. 

His former wife, Debbie, was a reserved woman who never spoke for herself. This is the trait Ana gains from her mother. Unfortunately, Debbie was really, really not easy on the eyes. Her dirty blonde hair was always messy, even on her wedding day. She got a big mole on her face and her eyes were as dull as a dead fish's. Her face structure is that of a man. 

When they lived together, Peter never got intimate with her and she didn't really seem to mind. They fucked once on their wedding day and Debbie got knocked up right away. Peter hired a nanny to take care of her and went out drinking while his wife was in labor. He didn't give a fuck back then. Then there was a call from the hospital about some complications, condolences and a funeral soon after that. 

That left him with Ana. Ana was named after his sister who died long ago even before he was born. He thanked the stars that she looked beautiful unlike her late mother. In fact, she looks just like him, but much, much, much more feminine. His mom said she looked like her late aunt Ana.

So Peter left her with her grandparents while he was out doing god knows what. But then, when Ana was 5, both of her grandparents passed away in a car accident. 

Little Ana had to be sent back to her dad, who visited her sometimes in the past. She wanted to stay with her grandparents, but the nurses said they had to be sent to a nursing home because they're too old.

Peter couldn't believe his eyes when he picked up Ana from the hospital. She looked too pretty for a child. 

Something stirred deep inside him. He immediately fell in love right then and there for his daughter. A special kind of love. 

He knew he had to claim her, and he did, weeks after she's been back home. 

It was a rainy Friday night. They've just finished dinner. The old maid went home long ago after she had cooked. The rain was not very big but it was cold. Ana shivered in her sofa seat, watching a cartoon. She was wearing a pretty lacey short white gown and she sat with her legs up. Her little tits could be seen through the lace. Peter saw her lacey underwear too and that's when he knew he had to do it. All the blood in his body ran South.

He gently took her into his lap. She shifted uncomfortably but said nothing, eyes still glued on the TV screen. 

His left arm hold her tight, left hand traveled up to graze her tiny nipple through the gown. After a while when Ana didn't react to it, he used all of his fingers to massage her chest, paying special attention to those buds. She let out an uncomfortable yelp, but held still and tried to focus on the cartoon. Peter kept massaging her chest for what seemed like 3 minutes and decided to do something more. His right hand that was touching her thighs sensually before, reached into her crotch, pulled up the hem of her gown and patted the whole palm on her front underwear. 

Ana was confused and afraid. But she didn't dare to speak up. She could feel Peter's breath quickened and turned heavier by her ear. Her lips turned into a thin line as she let her dad do whatever he wanted with her tiny body.

His right hand on the underwear started to roam around, groping her crotch. After a while he used one finger to press on her vagina.

Ana turned around and asked, tearily, "Daddy can I go to bed now?" 

Peter stopped, and grinned. Yes, bed is a great idea. His baby is such a genius. However, he wasn't done with the task at hand. "Just a few moments more honey, they we'll go to bed." He whispered lowly in her ear.

He pressed harder on her vagina and it made Ana yelped and arched her back. Peter smiled. Such a young slut. Left hand pinching her nipples and right hand pressing on his daughter's cunt, Peter felt like he's on fire. One finger turned to two, and he was swirling her vagina through the farbic. His cock was achingly hard and pressing into Ana's back. Ana struggled, but to him, it looked like she was enjoying it. 

Unable to hold back any longer, he stripped off her panties and brought it to his face to smell the scent of her baby cunt, then threw it to the ground. He grabbed Ana by her hips and marched into the bedroom, throwing her onto the sheets while he hastily took off his clothes. He reached for a bottle of lube on the table.

Ana trembled with tears in her eyes and gathered herself up into a small bundle on the bed. Her daddy was looking at her as if she's a piece of meat. Done with his clothes, Peter climbed onto the bed and pulled Ana, yet again, on to his lap.

He used one arm to hold her body tight, while the other slicked with lube reached to her exposed pussy. He teased her little folds for a bit, drinking in her little moans and cries. Then he pushed a finger in and began to stir it up.

Ana cried louder, but Peter silenced her with a deep tongue kiss. After one or two minutes he pushed his finger deeper into her velvet sheath. And then two fingers, then four. He messed up her insides with his big fingers for a good 5 minutes. Then took it out. His fingers were slicked thoroughly.

He stopped kissing Ana, instead shoving his slicked fingers into her mouth to shut her up. He then pushed her forward landing onto the sheet and covered her with his giant body. Hand grabbing his painfully hard cock, he gave it a few strokes before easing into her swollen cunt.

Ana cried harder. She was totally defenseless against the older man. She felt something hot and big entering her hole and there's nothing she could do but cry. 

Peter's cock is obscenely thick, big and long. He was hung like a horse. Upon entering her, it stuck in the middle. But Peter was determined. He used all his strength to push it in, until his cock was fully seated inside his daughter's hot tight cunt.

He started to move. It was going to be a long night for both of them. 

Peter couldn't be satisfied after 2 rounds coming inside her belly. And he knew he would do it again, again and again until he couldn't anymore and collapsed on top of Ana.

Little poor Ana passed out at some point, but at that last round, she was in between asleep and awake. Before she was deep in a painful slumber again, she caught Peter's haunting whispering.

"I'm all you have left Ana. Let's get even more along from now on."

A stray teardrop found its way down her cheek, as she fell asleep due to exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> What? Too anti-climax? I apologize but that's all I could write basing on my own childhood trauma - this one is the most similar. I wasn't as unlucky as Ana - having no other guardians to call for help, though. So let's say I'm very fortunate.
> 
> As usual, I don't condone this. I just need to get this off my chest.


End file.
